User blog:JakeTheManiac/Inside The User's Studio: ThyNotShallRap
Inside The User's Studio with JakeTheManiac Jake: Well, hey, there, "dead Wiki". How are you? It's been a while, hasn't it? Yeah, everything's pretty good. I'm just here to present the newest installment of Inside The User's Studio, a series which everyone has most likely forgotten about because I can't do anything. By the way, I haven't touched the rap battles I said that I was doing because I have no motivation. But anyway, hi, I'm gonna interview someone! My guest today is a guy who I've tried to have an interview with for the longest time now but we haven't had the time or the chance to do it and no, it's not Grav. His interview will come eventually. Instead, we have the biggest fan of the best bounty hunter in the entire universe, Jango Fett (only second best to Duane "Dog the Bounty Hunter" Chapman). He is a good friend of mine and my running mate for the now-defunct office of Wiki President, ThyNotShallRap! Let's begin: How did you first come across this wiki? Thy: I was looking for some rap meanings of, I think, Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters when it came out. I first thought the design of the site looked like ass, but when i found out there was a community, I enjoyed it. It was also a point of changing in the Wiki so i was pretty confused for the first months. Jake: Where did you come up with your username? Thy: I wanted to make some dumb joke about the commandments like "Thou shalt not rap" but i was fucking stupid back then and botched it, but stuck with it Jake: Third question: What are some of your favorite hobbies? Thy: I do tons of music stuff, and I'm also into aviation and architecture. Basically art-y stuff. Jake: Fourth question: What is your favorite and least favorite ERB? Thy: Favorite, I'd have to say either Ivan vs Alexander for its historical value and quality, or Gretzky vs Hawk since I feel skater-ish, personality wise, idk. Least favorite, definitely something like Palin vs Gaga. Forgettable and meh. Jake: Fifth question: Who are your three best friends on the wiki? Thy: You're one of the chillest dudes on the Wiki rn, TK is pretty cool too, and oof, I miss Wonder, though I didn't speak much with him directly. So i don't really list people off as friends, just "cool dudes". In case they hate me back secretly or something. Jake: Lol. We kinda became friends after our tourney battle, right? Thy: Ye, tho there was not really any beef to start with. Jake: Of course not. I only knew you as the Jango Fett guy who messed his username up. And then you became my running mate for the Wiki Presidency atrocity in November. Thy: Yeah p much Jake: And now we're chill. Thy: aye Jake: What is your favorite thing to eat? Thy: Chicken tikka masala. Jake: Are you sure it's not this Polish sausage??? Thy: It'll grow with time. Jake: What a nasty innuendo to segue into… (bzzt) Jake: Awkward Question Time. Now, normally I would type in all caps like a complete moron, but today, I'm trying something different. I'm typing calmly and we're gonna see just how many awkward questions that I can generate this way. Also, it's like two in the morning in my timezone. Too early for that shit, fam. So anyway, Thy, what turns you on? Thy: Sometimes a man needs a good ass. Not his, own, but one to look at. Also dirty flirting. Jake: Booty is a sometimes turn on, like cookies are a sometimes food and booty is a sometimes food. Thy: Well, boot can be food if you are a raccoon, but booty is also food, indeed. Jake: But you are not a raccoon. Or are you, Mr. ThyNotShallRaccoon? Thy: I plead the Fifth. Jake: Fair enough. Uh… I can't think of any more awkward questions. Thy: Dam. How about ones from previous ones? Jake: Uh, let's see. There's something about gouging out Brad Pitt's eyes and impaling him with his spinal cord from my ROM interview. Thy: Sounds hot. Jake: Okay, here's one that might work: How about that transgender army ban? Thy: … Jake: TOO awkward? Y'know what? Let's just skip to the questionnaire. What is your favorite word? Thy: "Jewfish." Jake: Don't you ever call me that again, you little cu- I mean, what is your least favorite word? Thy: Does "delish" count? I fucking wince whenever someone says that. Like if someone was like "this pizza is delish", I'd have to tell them to fuck off. Jake: I would accept that. What makes you happy? Thy: Making others happy, or seeing someone else that is not happy that often be happy. Idk, just kind of warming of a feeling. Jake: What makes you unhappy? Thy: When people bend the rules of shit and get away with things that are assholey of them to do. Jake: What sound do you love? Thy: Anything musical. Except country. Jake: What sound do you hate? Thy: Well…country music, I guess. Also anything clangy with no rhythm. Jake: What is your favorite curse word? Thy: Hmm… "Monkey glands." Jake: Well, okay then. What profession, other than yours (if you have one), would you like to attempt? Thy: My current profession is being a lazy shit but being a pilot would be cool Jake: What profession would you not like to participate in? Thy: Proctology. Must be a shitty job right? (rimshot) Thy: Gonna kms after that Jake: That can wait until after the final two questions. If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say to you, when you arrive at the pearly gates? Thy: "Your life fap count is a new record." Jake: Any final thoughts on this interview? Thy: I would say that it's about damn time but it was so drawn out that I don't think anyone cares any more. Jake: Sounds about right. That's all the time we have today. Join me next time (hopefully not in a nother six months) for another phenomenal episode of Inside The User's Studio! FIN Category:Blog posts